


The Contest

by Evil_Jacquie



Series: Seven Sinners [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Jacquie/pseuds/Evil_Jacquie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some arm wrestling and a friendly bet. You've seen THE PICTURE that inspired this story I'm sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest

Sweat ran down Chris’s back and he regretted taking off his shirt. All he could do now was hope that Buck didn’t notice. His green eyes narrowed and he licked his lips, “You ready to get started, yet?” He asked his opponent.

JD, youngest and brashest of the Sinners, echoed his words to the group surrounding the contestants, “Yeah, you ready to get started?”

Buck edged over to stand directly behind Chris and elbowed JD, “Don’t go stirring things up,” He muttered low enough to keep Chris from hearing. He watched the sweat trickle down his lover’s back and sighed. There were so many better ways of getting sweaty to his way of thinking, but he had to admit this was kind of fun.

JD just grinned and turned his attention back to the contest.

Chris grunted and the muscles in his arms shifted a little as he began to slowly but surely press his adversary’s arm down to the table top. He looked into the cool blue eyes and saw the first sign of concern in them, “Not quite so old, huh?”

Vin narrowed his eyes to slits and concentrated on regaining the height he’d lost in the last few seconds, “Getting older every day though.” He gritted out; his lips thinned in effort, strong white teeth clenched and gleaming.

Josiah walked into the bar and saw the crowd gathered around one of the back room tables. That could mean one or two things. Josiah looked more carefully, observing Nathan standing on a chair near the back of the group watching something intently. Well, that certainly eliminated some of the more obvious activities. He moved around the edges, listening to the various comments and got an inkling of what was taking place at the center of all that testosterone.

“Hundred on Chris,” He told Ezra as he stepped up next to the most probable instigator of this contest.

“No way,” Ezra said unhappily, “this action is closed.

“You bet against him?” Josiah shook his head, “You’re smarter than that, Ezra.”

Ezra shrugged, “At the time it seemed the wise move, after all, Vin is in excellent shape and Chris has been somewhat inactive lately.”

“What the hell makes you think that?” Josiah asked.

“He has stayed home a great deal since Buck was injured,” Ezra began, “and before that he spent a month in Tarrant County’s finest lock down.”

Josiah huffed out a laugh, “You’re not taking into account that he has to do something to keep Buck occupied so he’d stay home?”

Ezra’s face was a study of stunned realization, “So, you’re saying they’ve been . . .”

“Busy as bunnies,” Josiah murmured with a grin.

“There are some things a man doesn’t need to know about his friends.”

The sudden rise of excited voices ended Ezra’s discomfort, temporarily. Chris rose with both arms raised in victory and strode out of the crowded circle of Sinners and girls. Buck was right on his heels and grinning broadly.

“Congratulations, Chris,” Josiah told him.

“Thanks, ‘Siah,” Chris walked by his friends and found space at the bar, “I need a beer.” He called to Maria as she went to work filling orders.

“Make it two,” Buck winked at her and moved closer to Chris.

“Take it easy, Big Dog,” Chris laughed, “I’m glad you got my back but I think I’m safe here and now.”

“You never know,” Buck argued as he leaned even closer, “And I don’t want you taking a chill, running around here half naked and all.”

“I think I’m safe enough on both counts,” Chris warned him to move back with a shake of his head. He pulled the beanie off his head and raked his fingers through his sweat darkened hair leaving it spiked.

“I was thinking a nice hot shower to keep you from stiffening up, might be nice,” Buck suggested with enough of a leer in his look for Chris to know he wouldn’t be alone in that shower.

He smiled, “Beer first, then shower.”

“Works for me,” Buck agreed, “I owe Vin a beer anyway.”

“Why?” Chris asked.

Buck grinned, “We bet on who could get you out of your shirt faster in public.”


End file.
